Bandaids and Kisses
by NightingaleLost
Summary: A day at the park, a bike, skates and two friends. Don't forget the fluff.


Lolz, this was actually a personal challenge of mine. See...I can't write fluff. At all. Something has to go wrong, because that's reality, y'know? I mean, look at Tension and Bloodbath and TDTF. XDDD I can't write fluff for shit. But, y'know, I try everything once, so I made this. Hope it's fluffy enough for you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. But I do own that bike. XD**

* * *

The low thrum of the bike's wheels on the asphalt was in Craig's ears and he rode steadily, eating up the distance of the small trail. He'd just gotten a new bike for his ninth birthday and it looked totally awesome. It wasn't a baby bike either, it was all shiny and blue and grown-up looking. Craig felt awesome and cool just riding it.

The park was mainly empty today, and perfect for him to ride through today; nothing could bother him in his exercise. Craig glanced down at his hands, gingerly lifting them and hurriedly putting them down again when the bike wobbled dangerously. Nope, he wasn't ready to try that yet.

The young raven-haired boy kept riding, the wind making the tassels of his hat shake and flop around his shoulders. He looked ahead, and saw a body on the ground.

A body?

He wasn't sure whether to ignore it and keep riding – it wasn't any of his business – or see if he could help. Children aren't exactly the best people to have around in a situation like this. But as he watched and rode closer, the person twitched and sat up, flyaway blond hair covering most of his flushed face.

It was a kid, one that Craig knew. It was Tweek.

When he got closer, he could see the tears sliding down Tweek's face, hear his little whimpering sobs as he cried, his head down. Tweek wasn't bawling or anything, he was just crying softly, miserably. Craig could see skates on the blond's feet; he must have just fallen.

Tweek was his friend so he stopped and hopped off of his bike, coming closer. "Tweek?"

The other looked up quickly at his voice and quivered, tears still coming down. "_Ngh_, h-hi Craig..." he whimpered.

Craig crouched down next to him and saw Tweek's knees. The pants had torn and his knees were bleeding, the skin all scraped up and red. "Did you get that from falling?"

Tweek nodded, sniffling pitifully. "M-m-my dad..._hic-_ b-bought me skates...b-but I -_ngh-_ c-can't r-ride them..." he wiped his eyes, still trembling and shaking and as Craig looked, he saw the sides of Tweek's hands all scabbed up. He must have fallen a lot of times. "I k-keep on -_hic-_ f-f-falling and i-it hurts..." he brought up his knees to his chest, hunched up painfully. "I d-don't wanna...d-d-don't wanna -_ngh-_ try a-anymore..."

Craig didn't know what to do, but he felt bad just watching Tweek cry like this. Looking up, he stood and went back to his bike, pulling out a little first-aid kit from the cloth pouch underneath the seat. He'd fallen off his bike a couple of times too, so now he brought along band-aids and stuff. Walking back, he sat down again and pulled out an alcohol swab, taking hold of one of Tweek's knees. The blond snuffled once, looking up at him curiously.

Scooting closer, Craig gently cleaned both knees and put a patch band-aid on each one. Then he bent down and laid a kiss on them, just like his mother did to him and his sister whenever they got hurt. And just for good measure, he took hold of Tweek's hands and kissed the scrapes on them too. Tweek's tears had stopped by the time Craig was finished and looked at him. "You feel better now?"

Tweek gave him a quavery smile, nodding rapidly. "Th-thank you..." a tiny giggle escaped him. "M-my mom kisses -_ngh-_ m-my boo-boos too."

Craig gave a childish scoff, as children are wont to do. "'Boo-boo' is a baby word. Call them 'hurts' or 'injuries' or something like that."

Tweek beamed, wiping the last of his tears away. "Okay."

Craig stood up and helped Tweek up, steadying him when he slipped on his skates. "I can skate, y'know. If you want, I can get mine and I could teach you how to do it. But only if you want."

The blond nodded again and Craig kept hold of his hand, keeping him upright and pulling him along gently to retrieve his bike. "Okay, let's go. Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't fall and get more injuries."

Craig was surprised when Tweek suddenly hugged him, burying his face in the young raven's chest. "Thank you Craig." Came the muffled acknowledgment of happiness. It almost sounded like he was crying again.

The raven-headed boy smiled, reaching up to pat his messy hair lightly. "You're welcome, Tweek."

He'd help Tweek learn to skate and if he did somehow fall again, then Craig would kiss those injuries too. Because band-aids and kisses made every hurt better.


End file.
